How much can you Love me?
by LivingEch0
Summary: HEY STOP SCROLLING! read my amazing (ly Bad) fantastic (fail) NALU fanfic Lucy gets falsely accused and kicked out the guild. How will Natsu react? just when he had the courage to tell her how he felt as well! (first Fanfic!) don't own Ft if I did Nalu would have already happened ; ;
1. Chapter 1

Lucy's POV

I walked along the Cobbled roads until I came to the guild. It loomed over everything and everyone dwarfing the buildings around it. I smiled. It was so lovely. It was my home. I pushed open one of the big heavy Oak doors to find Gray and Natsu already at their usual morning brawl, yelling and fighting each other. I sat down on an empty table and waved at Erza and Mira-Jane.

They walked over to me an odd expression was on their faces "Lucy someone is waiting for you upstairs. I think you better go." Erza's voice was colder than usual and it took me by surprise, a cold chill crept over my body and my heart sank, whoever it was, they weren't good new if Erza was acting like this. "B-but Erza only s-s lass wiz ard-s-s Go u-upstai-irs" I had meant for that to sound normal, like wasn't really bothered "Oh Lucy. That doesn't matter. Just go upstairs already." Mira sure was acting weird "Okay then… I guess." I got up and trudged to the stair I could feel there stares like daggers in my back. What had gotten into them?

I reached the top of the stairs. No-one was there "Hello?" I called out my palms were sweaty and my whole body was shaking. A door to the left of me creaked open, I walked over to it ""Hello?" I called again "Lucy, Lucy, Lucy." A cold voice spoke out of the shadows "Who's there?" A man stepped out of the Shadows "Why me of course." The man had deep blue hair and light green eyes and a scar ran down the left side of his face. I recognised him at once, Akito. An Ex-Fairy Tail member, he had been forced to leave the guild after something happened at one of his jobs. I never found out what. He was always coming back to beg for his place back but the Master never gave in, he must've done something pretty bad.

"Akito?" I looked him up and down it definitely was him same long blue coat and black trousers. "Long time no see Lucy." He spat out my name like it was poison. "Akito we don't know it was her yet." An older voice said it sounded tired, the lights flickered on and I could see I was in a study. Master Makerov sat on the desk his eyes were tired and deeply saddened by something.

"Done what?" I asked curiously "Don't play dumb with us Blondie, where were you last night." Akito's voice was harsh and sharp.

Flashback

_Lucy wandered down the road to meet with this stranger who supposedly tell her something very important about her Mother "Are you Lucy Heartfilia?" A mocking cold voice said I turned, a hooded figure with pale green eyes stood in front of me "Yes. I am Lucy Heartfilia a Fairy Tail mage so don't pull any tricks on me or I'll show you'll have the entire guild on your case." I surprised myself with how strong I sounded "hmm yes well your just a celestial wizard you need these to do any magic." He held up my keys "WAIT WHA-" he cut me off "Just a guaranty that you're not going to pull anything funny on me, Celestial promise me you won't tell anyone where you were tonight or I will be keeping these." I took a deep breath he only stole them because he felt threatened, after all I was a mage and he probably wasn't "Okay I give my word, now would you kindly hand over my keys?" he shook his head "Not until we're done talking." I got the feeling this wasn't such a good idea after all. "You're Mother isn't dead." I took a inhaled quickly, there no way she could be alive I was at her funeral "She ran away to be with the one she truly loves." My mouth formed an O shape "a-and who might this be? The hooded figure smirked "Ivan Dreyer." I staggered forward and caught myself just in time "That would make me sisters with Laxus…" The hooded figure rolled his eyes "No. Your Father is still your father, although you do have a half-sister as well as a half brother." He threw me the Keys "Anyway, remember your promise." And with that he ran off into the distance_

_On the way back home Lucy dismissed it as a prank, As if her Mother would cheat on my Father. They were truly in love…._

Flashback End

"So, Lucy?" Master Makarov eyes stared directly into her soul "I was at home." I didn't want to lie to them but a Celestial promise HAD to be kept. "Oh that's funny because Natsu said he went round your house yesterday evening and you weren't there." Akito slammed his hands down on the desk "Explain THAT" I didn't know how to get out of this one.

"Why?" I asked my voice was a groggy Akito smirked at me before turning to Master Makarov "May I explain?" Master Makarov nodded at him "Last night the Girls dormitory was attacked I happened to be passing at the time and I saw the attacker; a blonde girl with a Pink Fairy Tail emblem." I gasped they thought it was me "Is everyone ok?" I asked my voice full of concern "Yes they all took a bit of a bruising but no real damage was done." Master Makarov eased my worries.

"Lucy my dear unfortunately I have heard enough. I am hear by removing you from Fairy Tail for Attempted Attack. Akito thank you very much for telling us all you could have. You have really proved your loyalty to this guild, that's what true Fairy's are made of. I was wrong about you." I stood there not breathing not nothing , they were kicking me out of Fairy Tail? I felt a sharp pain on my hand and my Emblem was gone. I felt a tear trickle down my face. Then a waterfall. My vision blurred by the Water I carried on running. Out of the guild that was once my home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note**

**Hey there! Thanks for reading this! and thank you nico2883 for reviewing it means so much to me (sorry that I sound so soppy ;_;) this IS my first fanfic so it probably will be a drastic fail but Yolo! *cringes* okaaaaay so yh... bye!**

**Disclaimer! I DON'T own fairy Tail if I did There would be loads of Nalu but I don't so there's not... ;_;**

Natsu's Pov

Ha there she was! I'll just finish my fight with the Ice princess and go and tell her. Dammit Gray. "What's that Flame Brain? You giving up?" Grays voice was taunting "Not in your dreams!" I hope Lucy's watching when I beat him "FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" flames were everywhere "ICE MAKE SWORD!" Dammit Gray. There was a loud bang from upstairs, Gray and me stopped we looked up. "Wheres Lucy gone?" Gray asked I immediately scanned the room but she was no longer in it. "Upstairs." Mira replied bluntly "LUCY'S S-CLASS?! NO WAY I'M MUCH STRONGER THAN HER!"" this was stupid! I was MUCH stronger than her! "No. She's being kicked out of the Guild." A deadly silence followed everyone turned around to face Erza "WHAT?" Gray has quite a good set of lungs on him. I turned to face Erza. "No." my voice was quiet. Quiet but deadly. I had never sounded like this before, but then again, Ii had never FELT like this before. They. Can't. Kick. Lucy. Out. Of. The. Guild. not now. I was so close. She was almost mine. I could feel the anger, burning hot anger I was shaking from it, it was ripping out of me. "She attacked the Girls Dorm last night. No-one was hurt, luckily Akito was here to stop her really." Erza clenched her fist and turned back around to face MiraJane "WHAT! LUCY WOULD NEVER DO THAT! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MINDS?" Gray was seriously angry as well, but not as angry as me "Akito's making it up. He always had it in for Lucy. The second she stepped in the guild." My voice was hissing now low and deadly "N-Natsu you n-need to calm dow-wn" Wendy was tugging on my shirt her face was pale.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Luce!" I jogged over to her "How d'you like it?" I asked I already knew what the answer would_ _be "Its only my second day I and I love it so much" her face lit up and her smile was just adorable- wait what? "Melissa?" I turned to see Akito standing in the door he dropped his bags "Oh Hey Akito meet Lu-" I began the introductions as I had taken it upon myself to make sure that no-one was mean to My Luce. " WHAT. ARE. YOU. DOING. HERE?" I turned back around Akito's face was pure anger his voice roared across the guild. _

_Everyone stopped and looked at him, Lucy eyes dilated and she went pale, she grabbed my arm and hid behind me, Akito growled and marched towards her she let out a small whimper of fear. "HEY AKITO. LEAVE HER ALONE." I stood in front of Lucy protectively Akito's eyes narrowed into thin slits "Move out of the way. Now." I stood my ground defiantly. Erza walked over to Akito "what do you think you're doing. LUCY Heartfilia is our new member of Fairy Tail." Akito's eyes widened in shock "Lucy?" he looked at me, I nodded "Heartfilia?" I nodded again Lucy clung onto my arm tighter. "Hmmm I can see the difference now that you mention it. But to stay on the safe side Stay away from me 'Lucy' and keep your family away from our guild or I will not be responsible for my actions." with that he slunk off towards the bar. _

_Lucy let go of my arm and hugged me "Thank you!" was all she said before flouncing off to go to speak to Levy. Something told me that she and I were going to be very close._

Flashback end

Erza glared at me "Even you can't go against the facts Natsu so just stop." That was it. Lucy would never do that. She was too happy, and caring, and, and- No. "If Lucy's going. So am I." this was followed by many gasps throughout the guild, if I didn't who would protect Lucy? "Don't be stupid Natsu." Gray looked at me "We're all unhappy about it, but how is you quitting the guild gonna solve anything?" I could feel the fire in my eyes when I looked at him "Don't argue with me." At that moment another bang happened from upstairs and Lucy ran down the stairs tears in her eyes and straight out of the guild "Luce! WAIT!" I made to run after her but a strong pair of arms stopped me. Elfman. "It's not manly to attack the girls dorm, especially when everyone is sleeping." He said. Gray also held me back "FIRE DRAGON R-"I was cut off by a cloth being shoved in my face, and everything went black…

Lucy's POV

I collapsed on a bench crying. I had no-one. I had nothing. Everyone thought I attacked the girl's dorms when all I wanted was to find out about my family. My family… I broke down crying again. Even my childhood was a lie, Fairy Tail was a lie. They said I was there family yet they throw me out without looking back. A girl sat down beside me, he face was full of worry and concern, "Melissa? Why are you crying? Whatever's happened?" I looked up at her, she gasped and fell off the bench

"Oh! I'm so sorry!,YoujustlookedlikesomeonefrommyguildandImreallysorrypleaseforgiveme!" she gabbled all her words together in a long sentence, I sniffed and another tear ran down my cheek "Hey, don't cry. I really am sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry! Here have a tissue! Here have twenty Tissues." This person really was nice, but that just made me cry harder, she might be the only person in the world who liked me.

Finally I stopped crying and I just sat there sniffling. I studied the girl, she had really light blonde hair and deep green eyes she was wearing a blue long sleeved top with silver gems along the neckline and jeans. "My names Steph!" I smiled at her "I-I'm Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia!" Steph gasped again. "H-Heartfilia?" I nodded, "Come with me." Steph got up and motioned at me to follow, we walked to a car "Get in. I promise I'm not and evil psycho that's gonna take you away and kill you, but I need to take you to my guild for something." I nodded, even if she did kill me I had nothing left to live for anyway.

Natsu's POV

I woke up to see Mira looking at me she was smiling, I looked around I was in the medical room, "Natsu. You're going to stay here. And you're not going to try and get away." Get away why would I try and get- oh, Lucy. "LUCY?!" I yelled if she was near she would hear me and come running, there's no point in yelling. She's not here anymore; you're going to stay here until you promise not to do anything stupid." I noticed I was strapped to the bed "Mira-nee?" Lisanna was at the door she looked at me sympathetically, "I'll take care of Natsu now." Mira smiled at her younger sister and walked out of the room "Lisanna you gotta help me-" she sat down on the edge of the Bed "Natsu does she make you feel warm and fuzzy inside?" I looked at her, "yes." Lisanna nodded "does she make you happy?" I nodded vigorously "Do you love her?" I felt my cheeks going crimson red "Y-yes" Lisanna nodded "Then I will help you." She undid the straps holding m down "Go Natsu I'll cover for you!" I hugged her tight "Thank you!" I whispered to her and ran.


End file.
